scumvillainfandomcom-20200213-history
Cang Qiong Mountain
Overview Cang Qiong Mountain (蒼穹山) Sect is a powerful sect in the story. Of the Four Great Sects, Cang Qiong is the most influential sect. Most of the story taking place on the sect's grounds and involve many members of the sect. The current leader of the sect is Yue Qingyuan. History Cang Qiong sect is located in the Tian Gong mountain range, hence an alternative name for the sect is Tian Gong Twelve Peaks (天宮十二峰) as the mountain range has twelve peaks. Each peak is ruled by a Peak Lord and has their own merits and distinctive specialties unique to that Peak. It is this multi-pronged approach that makes Cang Qiong Sect the most comprehensive out of the four sects. * Qiong Ding Peak (穹顶峰): The Sect Master rules over this Peak which leads everyone and oversees general affairs. It is considered first among the peaks. * Qing Jing Peak (清静峰: Clear Calm Peak): Shen Qingqiu is Peak Lord of Qing Jing Peak which focuses on scholarly pursuits such as painting and calligraphy. Shen Qingqiu being a scholar also serves as chief strategist. Qing Jing ranks second in terms of sect hierarchy, and hence is sometimes called Second Peak. Qiong Ding is ranked first. * Wan Jian Peak ''(萬劍峰: ''Ten Thousand Swords Peak): Since ancient times, it has produced famous sword masters. It is also where disciples go to find their sword. Presided over by Wei Qingwei. * An Ding Peak '(安定峰: ''Steady Peak) : An Ding Peak is focused on the logistics and day to day smooth functioning of the entire sect. It is presided over by Shang Qinghua. Each An Ding disciple lives in a small abode called a Leisure House. * 'Xian Shu Peak '(仙姝峰: Immortal Ladies Peak) Xian Shu is highly unusual in that it exclusively accepts female disciples. Male intruders are not welcome and would be aggressively and violently turned away when their presence is sensed at the border. It is presided over by female Peak Lord Qi Qingqi. * '''Bai Zhan Peak (百战峰: Hundred Battles Peak): Bai Zhan's Peak Lord is Liu Qingge, nicknamed Bai Zhan's War God. Bai Zhan is Cang Qiong's great war division and has the greatest fighting strength and has churned out inumerable outstanding individuals. It is also highly unusual in that the Peak Lord does not have any direct disciples immediately under him. Instead Bai Zhan Peak disciples would train in fighting and battle. Once a month, Liu would return to his peak and battle everyone. * Qian Cao Peak '(千草峰: ''Thousand Grass Peak): The Peak Lord of Qian Cao is Mu Qingfang. This Peak specialises in medical skill and medicine production. It serves as Cang Qiong's medical division. Qian Cao Peak has always disregarded worldly affairs, choosing to focus on healing the wounded and rescuing the dying. * '''Ku Xing Peak (苦行峰: Ascetic Peak) Apparently an all male peak, the members lead an ascetic lifestyle, akin to monks. * Zui Xian Peak Specializes in alcohol The twelve peaks are linked by the Rainbow Bridge. When the Peak Lords are promoted or leave the peaks, they do it together to foster harmony and good feelings between the peaks. Furthermore, when a Sect member gets promoted to Peak Lord, they all get a generational character name, and change their old name. This generation's peak lords have the generational name “Qing” which is why they all have Qing as the first syllable. (eg Yue Qingyuan, Shen Qingqiu, etc). The Peak Lord's seniority is based on the rank of the peak itself. Not every peak is named or mentioned in the story. Swords When disciples of the sect are ready to receive their sword they would go to Wan Jian Peak. Their immortal sword would manifest from their qi and its body will be filled with spiritual energy. The disciple would pull it out from the rock wall. Spirit Caves There are spirit caves at Qiong Ding Peak and are located behind the mountain. As Qiong Ding Peak has the greatest accumulation of energies from heaven and earth, the spirit caves there are the best place to cultivate as it requires less effort. Hongjing Wei Qingwei, the lord of Wan Jian Peak had a mystical sword that cannot be drawn. It is named Hongjing (Red Mirror). However, if a demonic evil approached, the blade would automatically draw itself out. It reacts to possession. Category:Sect Category:Places